


The Halloween Spirit

by SincerelyGay



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pure fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyGay/pseuds/SincerelyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Specs wants to take Romeo on a haunted hayride for Halloween! Of course Romeo's okay, why wouldn't he be? It's not like he's scared or anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Halloween Spirit

"A haunted hayride?" Romeo read the flyer and looked up at Specs with a quizzical expression. The hallways were filled with students headed to their lockers and running to catch their busses.

"Yeah, I think it would be fun!" He sounded almost excited, which made Romeo a little nervous. He hadn't really told the others, but he had a horrible fear of anything related to horror: horror movies, horror games, and, yes, haunted houses and hayrides, "it'd also be a great way to get into the spirit of Halloween. Race, JoJo, and Henry are coming too."

Romeo nodded, "um, sure. Why not?"

"Are you sure, you seem a little hesitant," Specs asked. Romeo just forced a smile and leaned up to kiss Specs quickly.

Specs kissed him again as he pulled away, making Romeo laugh, "it's fine. What time is it at?"

"Ten. I'll pick you up at nine-thirty, alright?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you then," they kissed one more time and Romeo followed the crowd of people heading towards the busses, trying to ignore the nervous feeling that had settled in his stomach.  
\----------  
It was 9:50 when they got to the place where they would get on they hayride. Romeo got out of the car, rubbing his arms to try to get rid of the goosebumps the mixture of fear and the cold October air brought to his arms. He jumped when he felt something drape over his shoulders, but relaxed when he realized it was only Specs' hoodie. 

"You looked cold," Specs said. Romeo smiled and nodded, zipping up the jacket, "are you positive you're up for this? Because we can always just go back to my place and watch a movie. 

Honestly, Romeo would much rather do that. But, unfortunately, he had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't back down now, especially not with Race there. He just laced his fingers through Specs', "I'll be fine. It's just my first one of these things and I'm a little nervous," he lied.

Specs opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as one of the employees called out that people could start getting on the hayride. The two walked hand-in-hand to the giant trailer, sitting across from the other three. Specs casually put his arm around Romeo's waist, and Romeo immediately melted into the familiar embrace, relaxing. 

But the relaxation didn't last long, as the first scare came pretty early on. Some guy wearing a white mask, covered in fake blood and carrying a chainsaw burst out of a cornmaze, running at the trailer. Romeo squeaked and pulled his arms and legs into the over-sized jacket and he pulled the hood down over his head so he was totally enveloped.

He could hear the three across from them laughing and making jokes. He reached out from under the hoodie to flip them off, quickly withdrawing his arm as he heard some sort of scream come from somewhere nearby. Specs just wrapped his other arm around Romeo pulling him close. 

"It's okay, they're just actors, Romeo," he mumbled, kissing the top of Romeo's head through the hood, "you're alright, I've got you."

By the end of the ride, Romeo was totally curled up into Specs, who was rubbing his back. A few times, one of the actors would try to reach out and touch Romeo in order to scare him, and Specs would smack their arm away and shoot them a glare.

He tried to coerce Romeo out of the hoodie, but the shorter boy wouldn't budge. Specs just resorted to picking him up, carrying him off the trailer to his car.

Once they got to there, he put Romeo down on the roof, "it's alright now. We're away from that place."

Romeo came out from under the sweatshirt, and Specs couldn't help but laugh at how childish he looked. Romeo's feet hung over the side of the car, bumping the windows gently, "I'm sorry I got so freaked out. I get pretty scared of that stuff."

"Why didn't you tell me that," Specs placed a hand on the side of Romeo's face and the shorter boy immediately leaned into the touch, "we didn't have to come."

"I know," Romeo bit his lip, "but you just seemed so into it! I didn't want to disappoint you," Specs just rolled his eyes and kissed Romeo.

The kiss lasted a good minute. When they finally pulled away, they kept their foreheads rested together as Specs said, "I love you, you know that, right?" Romeo nodded, "I wouldn't have been disappointed. I'm sorry I dragged you out here."

This time it was Romeo's turn to kiss Specs, "just take me home, please? I'm gettin' kinda freaked out out here."

"You actually wanna head to my place? Just so you aren't alone? We can watch Hocus Pocus and Scary Godmother," Specs suggested. Romeo just nodded and slipped off the roof of the car, getting into the passenger's seat as Specs got into the driver's side.  
\----------  
"Hey, Romeo," Specs stretched his arms over his head as the credits rolled onto the screen as Hocus Pocus ended. The only response he got was a soft mumble and Romeo shifted so he was closer. As always, Romeo had been sitting on his lap during the movie and had managed to fall asleep halfway through with his head on specs' s shoulder.

Since it was clear the shorter boy wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon, Specs decided to just pick him up and carry him to his bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind him, he placed Romeo down on the bed before getting in himself and pulling the covers over the both of them. Specs pulled off his glasses and set them on the bedside table, stopping when he noticed he had a Facebook notification.

He unlocked his phone and clicked on the Facebook app. Once it loaded, he had to keep himself from laughing and waking Romeo up. There, on his screen, was the best status update he'd ever seen:

_**Anthony Racetrack Higgins:** looks like the mighty romeo is scared of a little haunted hayride - with **Matthew Rogers** and **Romeo Wallace** _

Below it was a picture of Romeo, totally hidden by the sweatshirt, curled into Specs' side. He hit the like button quickly before checking the time. Two-seventeen in the morning. He locked his phone before setting it down with his glasses and wrapping his arms around Romeo. He kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and whispered, "Happy Halloween, scaredy cat," before falling asleep himself. 


End file.
